Toon Guybrush
Toon Guybrush is the primary character in the I Wonder What Happens in Tales of Monkey Island ''series, a parody of the Monkey Island video games, and appears as the 7th fighter in Lawl Nova. Entrance Guybrush on Board Guybrush swoops onto the battlefield via rope swing, stating "Ah-ha!" Specials Neutral B - Pirate's Pocket Guybrush rubbers though his pockets to get an item. A window appears overhead scrolling-through your inventory and showing what item you'll take out after releasing B. Most items are unique to his Pocket, which are listed here: *'Rubber Chicken:' It bounces everytime it hits something, including walls and opponents. It stops after 3 bounces and stays on the ground afterwards. *'Grog Jar:' You can drop grog on the floor. With thin platforms, it melts them, leaving a hole that people can fall-through. In thick platforms, it becomes a fire trap. And on opponents, it does damage. It can only be used three times before it empties. *'Murray:' Your jab is enhanced by swinging Murray around. When thrown, he moves by himself, dealing damage if he bites someone, though can easily hop-off ledges. *Mints: A stick that can shoot mints, which turn into food if they fall on the ground. They will heal 1% to opponents and 10% to Guybrush. *Gunpowder: When thrown, it turns into a slip trap if it touches the floor, and can cover up opponents (specific effects unknown) if it touches them. The opponent can pass the powder to another opponent by touching them. Explosions deal slightly-higher damage to opponents covered in gunpowder. *Regular Items: A random item, represented by a question mark on the overhead window. If two items from this attack touch each other, they will '''explode'. Move Origin In the Monkey Island Games, Guybrush is able to store any kind of item inside of his pocket, something present in Marius Winter's animations. The items he can get all appear in either the Monkey Island Films or the I Wonder What Happens in Tales of Monkey Island Series. Side B - Navigator's Head Guybrush picks up the Navigator's Head and dashes forward. If someone is close enough to Guybrush, he'll dash to their general direction. It also auto-dashes to ledges. Move Origin In the Monkey Island Film, the cannivals give Guybrush the Navigator's Head to show him where is LeChuck's Ship. Up B - Rubber Chicken Ride Guybrush places a rock. If Up B is pressed again, he uses his Rubber Chicken to ride a rope to wherever the rock is placed. Anyone in the way of his zipline gets harmed. The higher you are from the rock, the faster you ride the chicken. If you press Up B where the rock is, you'll remove it. Move Origin In "Part 5: Rise of the Pirate God", Guybrush uses his Rubber Chicken at the end of the episode as a Zip-line to get to the exit door from The Seventh Circle of Hell. Down B - Launch of the Screaming Narwhal Guybrush places a Narwhal with a rocket tied-up to it. It's horn can damage opponents if they touch it. If Down B is pressed again, Guybrush will do a very quick 5-4-3-2-1 countdown and the narwhal will be launched forward. Guybrush can move around freely with the narwal on-stage before initiating the countdown. The Narwhal can also get stuck on walls, so be careful. Move Origin In "Part 1: Launch of the Screaming Narwhal", Guybrush literally launches a Screaming Narwhal (the name of the episode of the game refers to the ship) to distract Winslow and steal his ship. Final Smash - MANATEEEEE! Guybrush and his crew screams "MANATEEEEE!". Then a giant Manatee comes out of the bottom of the stage along with dramatic music. After the music is finished, the manatee will eat opponents in the center of the stage, causing a OHKO. Touching it otherwise deals major damage and knockback. Move Origin In "Part 3: Lair of the Leviathan", Guybrush and his crew are eaten by a giant Manatee, and the majority of the episode happens inside of the manatee and consists of Guybrush, Morgan and Winslow trying to escape. KOs Sounds KOSFX1: "Oh-my-gosh!" KOSFX2: "What!?" Star KOSFX: "Aww, no way!" Screen KOSFX: "Oh, bugger." Taunts Up Taunt: "Who-hoo!" Side Taunt: "Blah blah, boring talk." Down Taunt: "I'm a very mean pirate!" Victory Poses/Losing Pose * Option 1: "YES! Finally I'm a pirate! Er... Captai- Er... Ah, dammit." * Option 2: "Yay, I'm free!!" * Option 3: *Water Splashes* "Ah, problem solved." * Losing Pose: *Holds his face in shame* Victory Theme The music that plays in the chapter screen of the original Secret of Monkey Island. Moveset Ground attacks Normal * Neutral attack - Punches forwards with his hook. * Dash attack - Hops on a minecart which he rides forwards. * Forward tilt - * Up tilt - Swings a hook tied to a rope vertically over his head. * Down tilt - Smash * Forward smash - Uses his sword to slash repeatedly as he says "YOU FIGHT LIKE A SUPER COW!". * Up smash - Hops on a Trampoline and jumps. * Down smash - Steps on a plank, making it hit any opponents in front of him Other * Ledge attack - * 100% ledge attack - * Floor attack - * Trip attack - Aerial attacks * Neutral aerial - Opens his coat, hitting at both sides of him. * Forward aerial - Punches forwards with his hook. * Back aerial - * Up aerial - * Down aerial - Grabs and throws * Grab - Grabs the opponent with his both hands * Pummel - * Forward throw - Sheriff Shinetop shows up to kick the grabbed opponent as he says "I'm throwing you into the water!". * Back throw - * Up throw - * Down throw - Extras Lawl Food - Wine - Animal Three-Headed Monkey - You can walk but not jump, though you can toss banana peels with B that work like a certain simian's. Art "The Monkey Dance" - A scroll with instructions to the Monkey Dance, as seen the Monkey Island Flashfilm. Category:Playable Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Adults Category:Hero Category:Lawl Nova Category:Cults Category:The Caribbean Category:Cartoon Characters Category:YouTube Category:Flash Category:Monkey Island Category:Pirates Category:Mix-Up Category:Medium-Weight Category:00's Category:Starter Character Category:The Approval Era Category:Back from the Dead